My Sister, My Guardian Angel
by i.l.y.ILC
Summary: Complete I hope this is better then my 1st; Serenity is Jou's Guardian Angel and Seto's a demon.


Mira: Let's say, Serenity died when she was 6 and Seto 8 but after they died the continued to get older. I was trying and trying to come up with an idea for a fanfic. Then this hit me when I least expected it.

My Sister, My Guardian Angel

There once was a beautiful guardian angel. She was so kind, kind enough to take the hatred and pain out of the child she loved most and seal it away in her own heart. Soon though, it all got to her, her heart was almost full of sorrow and pain. And so, all that pain and suffering got to her. So she flew down to Earth, being as discreet as possible, to the child she was to watch over's house. Went invisible and stole a gun, she found a deserted place, and shot herself straight through the heart.

A demon, looking for someone's life to take, came walking toward the beautiful angel's body. She had reddish-brown hair, which lay neatly around her motionless body. Though the demon, a vampire, looked past the puddle of blood she was laying in, he quickly checked for a pulse and found none. What scared him the most… was he knew who this beautiful angel was. Then he gently took her in his arms, and flew to the underworld. He demanded the most experienced doctors look at her.

The demon was told her recovery would take a long time. So he decided he'd pay the child she guarded a visit. It wouldn't be easy, but he thought he could handle it, he had no heart. He sat the little blonde boy down, his cold, blue eyes looking into the boy's honey brown ones. "Jounouchi...Your...guardian angel..."

Jounouchi was still very young and didn't understand what was going on, recently he just turned 8. His face lit up instantly as he thought of the beautiful angel. "You mean Serenity?"

The demon swallowed hard. But before he could say another word, there was a bright flash of light behind them. In the light, Serenity's face appeared; she was smiling sweetest smile ever. Jou looked at her confused. "Serenity...what's goin on?"

Serenity smiled again, "Jounouchi, I have taken all the pain and suffering from your kind heart so that you can live in peace. As your guardian angel I felt it was the right thing to do. As your little sister...I couldn't let you live a depressed life. Niisan, it's very hard, mom and dad are separated. Father is never around. I've watched you grow...the day I passed away from Earth...I watched you then...I've watched you up until now. I'm so sorry, Jounouchi, that I can't protect you more!" By now tears were streaming down her face.

"Serenity..." The vampire said, wanting to comfort the beautiful angel. But she shook her head.

"Seto...it was my decision...I choose to protect my big brother...and to take away all his pain. But now...I cannot... Because the pain really got to me...I'm just so sorry...that I won't be around when Jounouchi becomes an angel."

"Or demon..." Seto said, trying to get Serenity to smile again, he succeeded.

"Thank you, Seto. For everything, you are truly a great person. I know you also had a horrible life...that's how you became a demon. You couldn't take the pain...but still I do not think of you as a bad person." Serenity's smile suddenly disappeared. "I'd love to talk more with you. But I cannot, my time is now..." with that the light and Serenity's face disappeared slowly. "Good bye, big brother. I will live on in your heart!" Then she completely disappeared.

Seto fell to the floor. "Heh, you know Jounouchi. Serenity was the only person that ever tried to be my friend. I pretended to push her away, but in the end...she died when I noticed I had feelings for her. Living without her was horrible even if we were very young."

Jou looked at Seto's ice blue eyes. "Seto..." he pulled on Seto's sleeve so the older boy would look at him. "Who will be my guardian angel since Serenity can't be?"

Seto looked at Jou with alarm in his eyes. "Um. I'm sure the heavens will find you another one. Won't be near as sweet and innocent as Serenity though..."

Jou was on the bridge of tears, "Seto!" he buried his face in Seto's chest and had fists full of his shirt. "I want **you** to be my guardian angel! You were close to Serenity, right! I want you to be my guardian angel! Nobody else!" Jou was shaking with furry and tears streamed down his face.

Seto hugged the boy tight. "I'm sorry, Jou. I'm a demon, vampire to be exact; we can't be guardian angel's..." Suddenly Seto's black bat-like wings turned white and feathers appeared slowly. "What the..."

"One last thing, Seto. Watch over my big brother!" Serenity said, her voice telling them she was smiling ear-to-ear.

Seto smiled a little, he didn't understand how Serenity did it. But he didn't really care either, Jou was the only thing left of Serenity and he swore he'd cherish the boy for as long as he lived.

"Hey Seto…" Jou asked, tilting his head so he could see Seto's face.

"Yes Jou?"

"How'd you become a demon?"

"Well…I committed suicide when I was young. Serenity died a natural cause…and that's why she became an angel…" Seto smiled gently, then grabbed Jou's hand and walked him back to his house.

The End

I did just a lil bit of editing, but I hope its better :D

I just wanted everyone to kno HOW Seto became a demon, sooo I really didn't plan to put that in the story :P


End file.
